


Let's Sway

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Series: Last Resort [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (they're both tipsy and having a good time), Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, a bit of implied jaspearl, there's only two members of the famethyst here and they're unspecified cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot go out dancing with some friends for Amethyst's birthday.(Takes place some unspecified amount of time after Last Resort, but you don't have to have read it.)





	Let's Sway

Amethyst sucked down the last of her sweet drink, the straw’s noise barely audible over the thump of music in the bar, and looked out at the dance floor. There were more people than usual for a weekday, and Amethyst knew some of them. 

Peridot put her empty pint glass down on the table next to them and wrapped both arms around Amethyst’s waist in her lap. 

Amethyst was never in the habit of going out drinking on weeknights and Peridot wasn’t in the habit at all, but it was Amethyst’s birthday; and dinner out with a few friends and some family had turned into “Why don’t we go out?” Amethyst looked out at the dance floor now with a smile: Vidalia and Lapis and two of Amethyst's cousins were dancing in a loose group. The poor deejay had been inundated with their requests, but once she saw that she had a small but enthusiastic crowd, had seemed more than happy to let them dictate a wildly-varied playlist. The other bar patrons mostly didn’t seem to mind.

Peridot leaned in a little to be heard over the music. “I think your sister is hitting on Pearl.”

Amethyst turned to look at them. “Oh my god, she is!” The two of them were leaning on the tall table with their drinks. Pearl managed to sip her lemon drop as though she was having tea with the queen, whereas Jasper’s pint of beer was dwarfed by her big hands. But they were turned towards each other, and Jasper was apparently telling a riveting story of some kind, gesturing occasionally, and Pearl was listening raptly and giggling and looking up at her with a flirtatious smile neither of them had seen before. "Huh. I never would have put those two together, but good for them."

The song changed and Peridot smiled. “Oh, I love this one.” Amethyst knew a hint when she heard one, and slid off her lap and grabbed her hand to pull her onto the dance floor and join their friends. 

Vidalia left a few songs later with a hug for Peridot and a kiss to Amethyst’s cheek. One of Amethyst’s cousins bought a round of drinks for everyone, and then the other one did, refusing to be one-upped; and the additional drinks made everyone a little less self-conscious. Lapis was stepping and waving her arms around like some kind of swooping goth fairy. Amethyst’s cousins were bouncing around good-naturedly. Peridot’s dancing got looser and (even she would admit) a little better. Even Jasper and Pearl were dancing now--it turns out both of them could ballroom dance, of all things, and were gracefully moving across the floor despite the difference in their body size. 

Amethyst’s dancing just got more lascivious. One of her favorite songs came on, and Amethyst turned around in Peridot’s arms to swing her hair around and wiggle her butt against Peridot, who played along as best as she could. It was too much fun to move against Peridot suggestively and then look at her face; her feelings were always so obvious, painted across her expression as she blushed and licked her lips. 

The next song was a little slower, and Peridot pulled her in to sway from side-to side, and brushed her lips against Amethyst’s ear, making her shiver, before she said, “Jesus christ, are you trying to kill me?”

“Maaaaybe.” Amethyst leaned back just a little and found Peridot’s mouth with her own, god, she could never get enough of kissing Peridot, and she was tipsy enough not to care that they were surrounded by people they knew. Peridot inhaled and kissed back hungrily, and Amethyst was dizzy with sudden arousal. She didn’t even realize they’d stopped dancing and were just standing there making out until one of her cousins whistled at them. Amethyst turned her head and flipped her off and she laughed.

They were dancing again, or at least moving side-to-side a little, but they were pressed together nearly head to toe now, Peridot’s hands against Amethyst’s lower back to pull her in tight, and Peridot looked her in the eye and groaned out, “Fuck, I want you so bad.” 

Another wave of hot arousal spread through Amethyst, and in its wake, she got an idea. A terrible, wonderful idea. She grabbed Peridot’s hand and walked off the dance floor without looking back. Turned right before the bar, then left, into the first stall, fumbled to slide the lock into place.

Amethyst barely had time to turn around before her back was against the tile wall and Peridot’s mouth was on hers, Peridot’s hands grabbing her ass. Peridot pressed one thigh between Amethyst’s and she rocked against it and wrapped her arms around Peridot’s neck and tugged on her hair, their gasping breaths and the wet sounds of their kisses audible even to her as they moved against each other in the stall.

Peridot pressed wet kisses down Amethyst’s cheek, to her ear, down her neck, inhaling deeply before biting down where Amethyst’s neck met her shoulder, and Amethyst pressed her own lips together and still couldn’t stop the small sounds she was making, damn it to hell. Peridot moved back up and slipped her tongue into Amethyst’s mouth again, just as she reached down and slid her hand down one thick thigh, hitching it up over her hipbone, and pushed undies aside to easily push two fingers into Amethyst, and oh, she was wetter than she thought. 

Amethyst couldn’t believe she was still standing. She turned her face away just enough to break the kiss and then pressed her face into Peridot’s collar, inhaling as much of her as she could while trying to catch her breath against Peridot’s fingers in her, pressing against the front wall of her cunt, her thumb sliding next her clit, oh, oh, like that, that’s  _ so  _ good! 

The music of the club was audible in the bathroom, along with the sound of other doors opening and closing and water running and women urinating, but she heard it all from a distance, only aware of Peridot’s shirt collar and the scent of her sweat and hair and beer, and the hand on her her thigh at Peridot’s waist, and Peridot’s fingers pressing inside of her and slipping against her, unrelenting, over and over and over, until Peridot’s shirt was tight in her fists and her standing leg was shaking and she could hear herself, high-pitched noises escaping to echo off the walls as she shivered and came in sharp, hard pulses. 

She was still catching her breath as Peridot carefully let her other leg down and kissed her cheek. She heard applause and whooping from one--no, two--other women in the restroom, at the same time that another said, “Oh, get a room.” She opened her eyes and Peridot was sucking on her wet fingers and trying not to laugh--and once they made eye contact, failed.

“I’m not kneeling on that hard floor to return the favor. Let’s go home instead.”

“We should at least say goodbye to everyone.”

“Nah. They’re having a good time. They'll figure it out.”

Sitting in the back of a taxi soon after, Peridot’s hand still on her bare thigh under her dress, looking forward to more sex and then falling asleep with her girlfriend, Amethyst thought to herself that this had definitely been one of her better birthdays. 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this scene has been floating around since partway through writing Last Resort--it was almost part of the fic, until I realized there was no way they could get away with taking up a stall long enough to fuck on a busy weekend night, so I had Amethyst think about it and then decide against it. 
> 
> Months later I typed it up anyway, and set it after the events of the fic. And then I came back and finished it over the last couple of nights. 
> 
> I have no idea if this is going to become a continuing thing--me writing more of these two. I think right now I just needed a break from the thing I'm working on, which is frustrating me and nowhere near ready to post. But I do think about this AU of them a lot.
> 
> Ten points to the first person to accurately guess what the title is from.
> 
> EDIT: This fic got art already!!! Jasker posted a fuckin' great drawing to her NSFW tumblr: https://jaxxxker.tumblr.com/post/162067915962/wow-a-double-whammy-this-is-based-off-a-hot-and
> 
> (also I made a minor edit to the fic itself, lol)


End file.
